Vestido
by Ranichi95
Summary: Aunque esté entre cientos de personas, a ella solo le basta un vestido para tener su atención.


Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece

* * *

Vestido

_One shot_

.

.

Si era sincera, no le gustaba mucho acompañar a Shinichi a los eventos sociales.

Por supuesto, en un comienzo no tenía ningún problema con ellos. De hecho, ansiaba poder ir para conseguir algún autógrafo o selfie con algún personaje famoso.

Pero de aquí a hace un tiempo, desde que la popularidad del detective explotó como nunca antes, -principalmente después de haber derrotado a esa peligroso organización-, se empezó a sentir incómodo en éstos.

Y no era porque no le gustaba la fama de Shinichi. No, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ella lo amaba, y se alegraba sinceramente por él. Sabía lo muy duro que había trabajado desde que era un niño para llegar a este momento, así como también lo mucho que siempre le gustó el reconocimiento.

El problema eran los otros. O más bien las _otras._

Era bien sabido que la fama y popularidad de un hombre traía consigo el convertirse en un verdadero imán para las chicas. Por supuesto, ella ya sabía que Shinichi era atractivo para las mujeres incluso cuando era un simple detective de secundaria. De hecho, muchas veces en la escuela había escuchado a chicas hablando de él, de lo guapo que era, y de las cartas de amor que le enviarían. Pero en ese momento, más allá de sentir una pequeña oleada de celos, no le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo, en ese entonces ellos no eran novios, y además sabía reconocer a simples _fan girls._

Pero este no era el caso. Estas chicas no eran meras _fan girls_. No, eran mujeres hechas y derechas, que se codeaban con las personas más importantes de este país, astutas y muy bellas, que sabían perfectamente como seducir a un hombre, más si se trataba de uno de los hombres más codiciados del país, como lo era él. Muy diferente a ella, que no era más que una muchacha inocente y despistada, que no sabría cómo coquetear con un hombre desconocido incluso si Sonoko le hiciera clases intensivas de seducción y de hombres. Por supuesto, ella jamás iría tras un hombre por su fama. Bueno, ella no intentaría nada con nadie que no fuera Shinichi.

Ran se acomodó su vestido rosa que utiliza para ocasiones formales, preocupándose de estirar las arrugas que se formaban en la tela, y que podían provocar el mostrar más piel de la cuenta. Eso sería muy incómodo y vergonzoso para ella. Había personas muy importantes en ese salón.

Tomó un vaso con zumo de fresa de la mesa del cóctel - a ella, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, no le gustaba beber alcohol - e intentó localizar a Shinichi entre medio de toda esta gente, como si fuera un radar. Todo el elegante salón del lujoso hotel Beika estaba completamente abarrotado de gente. Eran personas que ella podía reconocer: actores, actrices, cantantes, escritores, deportistas, gente de negocios, dueños de grandes conglomerados, políticos, y un sin número de personas más. Todos ellos con sus bellas, y elegantes hijas.

La castaña de pelo largo suspiró lamentándose que Sonoko no estuviera acá. Estos eran eventos a los que ella suele frecuentar, y estas personas eran de las que ella solía hablarle a menudo. Era una pena que estuviera en cama por gripe. Podría haber pasado el tiempo con ella.

Y no era como si Shinichi la dejara sola. Sería una mentirosa si lo acusara de eso. Era _ella_ la que se alejaba.

En cuanto veía que muchas personas lo abordaban, sentía que quizás debía dejarlo solo para que converse de sus cosas. Permitirle que se deje mostrar. Que hable de sus casos. Después de todo, ella no quería ensombrecer su momento, haciendo que estuviera pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Pero lo que más le incomodaba no era eso. Ella no tenía problemas con hacer conversación con las personas. El problema era la actitud de muchas señoritas alrededor suyo. Y no era como si ella no sintiera la necesidad de dejar en claro su territorio. Claro se veía tentada a gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era su novia y deshacerse de esas chicas. Pero el solo hecho de pensarlo, la hacía sentirse estúpida y ridícula. Ella no podía ni pensar en ponerse a hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, y más aún cuando ya no era una adolescente impulsiva.

Y como le molestaba su presencia, desde su modo de moverse y de hablar, como si todo de ellas expeliera sensualidad, prefería irse, y no tener que verlas. Debía reconocer que Sonoko estaría muy decepcionada por su falta de profesionalismo.

Ran le había dado la excusa a Shinichi de que quería ir al baño, aunque el real objetivo era alejarse un poco del grupo. Aún así, ella pudo sentir su mirada preocupada y ansiosa sobre ella. Esa mirada aguda y penetrante que parecía poder adentrarse en el alma de las personas, esa que lo hacía tan atractivo para miles de mujeres, incluida ella. Él le había rozado el hombro antes de irse, como si le pidiera que no se fuera. Pero ella le regaló una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, y se fue.

Pero ahora sabía que debía volver a su lado, en donde quiera que estuviese. No entendía cómo se le había perdido tanto, si lo había dejado allí hace poco tiempo. Seguro su horrible sentido de la orientación era la respuesta.

Y después de unos minutos de búsqueda entre las cientos de personas que conversaban ruidosamente, lo encontró. Y no le gustó lo que vio.

Seguía rodeados de personas, pero ahora habían otras mujeres que se habían unido al grupo. No era las mismas con las que lo había dejado hace unos instantes. Eran otras, _peores_.

Ella las observó con el ceño fruncido, descuidando su constante preocupación por arreglar su vestido. Estaban vestidas con los trajes más atrevidos que alguna vez había visto, a menos que no considerara los lugares dedicados al entretenimiento de caballeros, como de esos que le gusta a su padre.

De hecho, estaba casi segura que a una de ellas en cualquier momento se le escaparía uno de sus generosos y prominentes senos, los cuales estaban cubiertos con muy poca tela. Dudaba si esto era casualidad. Notó como la mujer sonrió con coqueta malicia cuando veía que algunos hombres habían chocado de frente con un camarero por estar demasiado concentrado en su casi descubierta delantera.

Ran notó que Shinichi estaba incómodo con la presencia de esas damas. Aunque no se veía demasiado entusiasmado con lo que veía, reía nerviosamente y movía mucho las manos. No lo podía culpar. Después de todo, ellas tenían casi todas sus armas expuestas en bandeja de plata. Aún así, eso no hacía disminuir su ira hacia él.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, sus mirada se cruzaron directamente entre la multitud de personas del salón, ignorando por completo las otras distracciones femeninas que tenía enfrente. Percibió que las pálidas mejillas de Shinichi se tiñeron de un rojo furioso en cuanto la vio. Ella supuso que se debía a su vergüenza de ser descubierto entre semejantes mujeres.

Pero luego notó que la mirada de su novio la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, para luego descansar sobre la parte baja de su vestido. Instintivamente la chica bajó su mirada, notando que éste dejaba ver una pequeña fracción de sus bragas blancas, como también gran parte de sus muslos.

_Pervertido._

Rápidamente estiró la parte inferior su vestido rosa para volverlo a su lugar, avergonzada de dejar al descubierto su ropa interior frente a toda esta gente. Su vestido era bastante conservador y poco revelador en comparación a otros que había visto esta noche, pero tenía una pequeña apertura al lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto parte de su pierna. Pero pareciera que nadie más había visto el espectáculo de Ran. De hecho, todos los hombres del salón tenían su mirada puesta en los pechos de las mujeres que acompañaban el grupo de Shinichi. A excepción de él, que era el único que miraba hacia su dirección, observándola como si tuviera rayos láser en los ojos.

El detective se excusó de las personas con las cuales estaba hablando, a pesar de las decepcionadas protestas de las mujeres, y caminó directamente hacia Ran esquivando con dificultad a las personas que se interponían en su camino en el abarrotado salón. Ella tuvo que admitir que Shinichi se veía muy masculino con su traje negro y su modo de caminar.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a ella, la tomó por la muñeca, y la guió junto a él hasta el pasillo, en donde solo se podían ver algunos camareros caminando de un lugar a otro sosteniendo bandejas con tragos.

—_¡Barou!_ ¿Me quieres volver loco usando ese vestido así?—le preguntó a Ran sin mirarla a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —¿No ves que... me _distraes_?

—Oh, ¡disculpe usted!—respondió con sarcasmo, esbozando un leve tono de reproche, mientras hacía pequeños pucheros con los labios. —Pensaba que ya tenía suficiente distracción con esas mujeres de pechos grandes que estaban justo frente de ti.

Shinichi parpadeó ante esa acusación. —¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a esas mujeres que estaban conversando con nosotros ahí? Yo solo pude ver cierta tela de color blanco debajo de tu vestido.

La cara de Ran se encendió con un color rojo brillante y lo regañó por pervertido. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

Pero a pesar de que quería estar furiosa con él, no podía conseguirlo. Tenía que admitir que él estaba junto a las mujeres más sexy y hermosas que ella hubiese visto, casi mostrándolo todo, y aún así sus ojos estaban puestos en ella y sus muslos, las cuales, por cierto, estaban a una distancia considerable de él, y con varias cientos de personas en medio.

Si, era un pervertido. Pero un pervertido dulce.

Se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que los brazos de Shinichi tomaban con suavidad su cintura, y acercaba su rostro hacia ella, posando sus labios contra los de ella, compartiendo un cálido beso.

Ella sintió las mismas mariposas en el estómago que siente cada vez que está con él. Ran trató de fingir estar molesta, pero el detective la besó con más pasión, y ella respondió colgándose con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le divertía pensar que su pequeño desliz con el vestido lo había excitado más que aquella mujer con los pechos casi al descubierto.

—Vámonos de aquí, Ran —le solicitó el detective en cuanto lograron separar sus labios unos instantes. —Quiero estar contigo—dijo tímidamente con voz ronca. La muchacha notó que se sonrojó levemente al decirlo.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ran también deseaba estar con él.

Sonrió para sí misma, y se reprochó por ser tan idiota.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Siempre quise escribir un fic en que mostrara lo "Ransexuado" que es Shinichi. Espero que les haya gustado, y le agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios u opiniones.


End file.
